pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goolix
The Goolix is a liquid-based enemy from . Games * Pikmin:Redemption * Pikmin:_Wrath_of_Mr._B * PikSpore * Pikmin: The First Colony * Pikmin:The After Years * Pikmin: Guardian * Pikmin: Shadows of the Future * Pikmin:The Rising Darkness * Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator * Pikmin: Adventure of 4 * Pikmin Forever * Pikmin Spider Attack * Pikmin: Theme Park Locations * Pikmin 3:Return to the Pikmin Planet ** Pond of Tranquility * PikSpore ** Darkness Plateau ** Frigid Mountain ** Challenger's Cavern - Sublevel ? ** Subterranean Canyons - Sublevel ? * Pikmin:The After Years ** Dreary Dunes ** Sandy Abyss - Sublevel ? ** Wraith World - Sublevel ? * Pikmin:The Rising Darkness ** Meaningful Meadows * Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge ** Pit of 100 trials(P3:TDR) * Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator ** Ancient Wetland ** Black Hole - Sublevel ? ** Glowing Tunnels - Sublevel ? ** Aqua Labyrinth - Sublevel ? ** Worlds Beyond - Sublevel ? * Pikmin Forever ** Daybreak Glade ** Luxuriant Lakeside ** Surge Cave - Sublevel 4 ** Saturated Temple - Sublevels 2 and 5 ** Ceramic Rift - Sublevel 3 * ??? **Cavern of the Goolix * Pikmin: Ultimate Doom ** Crystal Falls ** Sand Fortress ** Watery Catacombs - Sublevel 3 *Pikmin Theme Park ** Fire And Water Warzone Sublevel 5 (A Molten Goolix appears at Sublevel 10) Appearance Most Games A blue liquid blob containing a large whitish orb and a slightly smaller blue-green marble-like orb. File:GoolixArt.png|Appearance in most games. Notes Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Olimar's Notes Binuclei siphonophorus Cell Puddle family This is a creature of a family infamously known for their ability to be mostly comprised of a liquid, and somehow manages to live. It obviously has two nuclei, one yellow, being slightly larger than the smaller one, yet more frail, blue one. It is known for attempting to chase creatures smaller than its size, then engulfing them whole, and finally, drowning them. Such behavior is considered dangerous, especially to creatures that are highly vulnerable to liquid-based attacks. It is currently unknown why the goolix does such behavior, although there is some speculation that it does this to actually ''consume creatures, but this is unlikely, even though there is even more speculation supporting this assumption, that the goolix itself absorbs the creature's remains. It has a weakness when attacked: its blue nucleus. However, when attacked, it will collide with the other nucleus, knocking off the attacker. Upon death, its liquid-like membrane sprays liquid in all directions, so further research has currently been impeded...'' Louie's Notes Want a refreshing treat on a hot, sweltering day? Just simply put a live goolix in a container. Remove and discard of the nuclei, then put the remains into a blender with some ice. The result: the ultimate flavored slushie! Pikmin Forever Olimar's Notes Goolix Binuclei siphonophorus Unknown family Perhaps one of the most primitive organisms in the ecosystem, this massive unicellular organism is in a constant struggle for homeostasis. Most specimens slowly feed along the ground, secreting a slimy substance that compacts topsoil and sediments. The greater organelles of the Goolix appear to have the chemical potential to emit red light, although its photosensitive nucleus would appear only to activate this adaptation in low light. The rarity of red bioluminescence suggests that the Goolix is either a departed cell of a larger organism or composed of a symbiotic colony of tiny zooids. Behavior Most Games It stretches around, occasionally towards Pikmin if they are really close. When it comes in contact with non-blue Pikmin they will be drawn into the colloidal substance surrounding the two nuclei and begin to drown. Pikmin:Redemption They are much more aggressive, actively seeking out enemies, even non-pikmin, to destroy. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom They are very territorial and will chase down Pikmin and captains. Pikmin Forever They act cellular and try to form vesicles around Pikmin to engulf them in water. Their ensnaring "arms" can move faster than the original Goolix. They leave behind a trail of slime that is slippery for Pikmin. Strategy to Defeat Most Games Have Blue Pikmin swarm the smaller marble-like orb and/or throw them against the large whitish orb. Pikmin drowning in the Goolix can be saved by throwing Blue Pikmin by them. Pikmin Forever Attack either of the nuclei with Blue Pikmin to bring the beast down normally; it will dissolve leaving behind no salvageable part. However, if a Goolix is simply led into an existing body of water, it will instantly dissolve into that water, leaving behind the larger nuclei that can be salvaged for 25 Pikmin! It contains no metal however; it can only be brought to the Onion. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs The Goolix returns in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs as a semi-common enemy. Goolixes can be found in the Marsh Territory. They only awaken and exit the surrounding water to attack Captain Olimar and more specifically, the Pikmin. If an orange core and a turquoise core are spotted near each other, take caution in approaching or passing the cores. When a Goolix is defeated, it quickly evaporates and leaves the cores behind. The cores may be taken to the Onion for extra seeds. As the Goolix is made of water, Blue Pikmin are recommended. Goolixes are thicker than normal water, and thus retain their form when exiting pools of water. Five Goolixes can be found within the Marsh Territory, all of them being submerged in water. Goolixes can slowly pass through Black Bramble Gates and White Bramble Gates. Captain Olimar can assist in carrying the cores back to the Onion. Pikmin: Theme Park These wet puddles make their appearance in the Fire and Water Warzone attraction at the Heatwave Rollercoaster. They appear at Sublevel 5. Strategy In this game they first appear as a puddle with two orbs in it, each worth 1,000 pokos. Now, don't be greedy, because as SOON as you send in a Blue Pikmin, it awakens. Send in a ton of Blue Pikmin to take it out, since it is TWICE AS BIG as it was originally. It should soon die as you start knocking it down. Both orbs are left behind, but the goolix itself evaporates. Trivia (PTP) * There is a fire variant of the goolix called the Molten Goolix. Category:Water Enemies Category:Pikmin:Redemption Category:Cell Puddles Category:PUDMinibosses Category:Pikmin: Adventure of Fore Category:Pikmin Forever Category:PF Enemies